


Drips Of Honey

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, Salthazar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: After being jumped by an angel that he has spent many years believing to be his friends Sam is in critical condition and is broken in both mind and body. He is depressed and has lost all trust in the angel that was his friend..but while dealing with what is wrong with Sam, another Angel is slowly starting to learn what it feels like to truly be in love with a Winchester but will he return the feelings?





	1. Jumped

Prowling at the edge of town with his silver knife Sam kept an eye on his perimeters his brother Dean had gone on up ahead to the town as they were tracking what seemed to be vamps there were so many of them that they had mutually decided that it was better for them to split up and Sam had drawn the short straw and had been given town border patrol to watch for any that might escape to other towns.

When he turned around on the third stroll he saw a familiar figure approaching. He was wearing a hood to cover his face but the trench coat gave him away pretty quickly.

“Cas!” He greeted going to him quickly always happy to see Castiel as he was their favorite angel.

But apparently Cas was no happy to see Sam cause he never removed his hood he just raised his hand and with a blast Sam was thrown back off his feet and straight into a tree.

Sam lay curled on the grass where he had fallen and glanced over at Cas with confusion “Cas what is this? Why are you doing this?”

But the angel just used his powers to lift him from the ground and fling him once more into another tree, and then he was on top of Sam punching, kicking and ripping at him.

Sam lay there letting it happen as even though he was in pain and confused by this he just couldn’t bring himself to lay a hand on Cas besides other than an angel knife there wasn’t much of a way he could fight back or stand a chance against him.

Castiel continued to kick, hit and beat up on Sam horrifically and the young Winchester was slowly becoming weaker and weaker. He managed to quickly get away from Cas and crawl behind a tree long enough to paint something on a tree with his blood.

When Cas found him and started to drag him out Sam slapped his hand against the symbol causing the angel to quickly disappear.

Raising to his feet he tried to move down the road a thought having occurred to him that maybe what was going on was not vamps but really a trap to separate him from Dean.

But Sam barely made two steps down it before collapsing and laying across the road barely conscious.

He had no idea what prompted it but somehow a final prayer escaped his mouth even though he was sure nobody was listening just before passing out he spoke a name calling out for help to the last person he’d expect to truly help him.

“Balthazar..please!”  
Once more he managed to pull himself from the ground knowing that Cas may come back at any moment.

He was bleeding heavily from somewhere around his side but he just clamped a fist against it and tried one more time to walk and the shock of what had just happened managed to allow him to move.

Going on memory alone he got on a bus and paid it to take him to the town he was thinking of in his mind, he needed a safe place to heal and rest, and a place to hide from Cas until he could figure out why he had suddenly turned on him.

He managed to get to the large house and through the doorway, but by this time the Shock was starting to wear off and the pain was starting to be unbearable.

Locking the door he managed to find the living room.

A figure looked up and pierced Sam with curious gaze as he sipped a bourbon from a glass.

“Well if it isn’t Sam Winchester, what could you possibly be doing in my house?” The angel inquired.

Sam locked eyes with Balthazar and whispers “I’ll be gone soon, no need for you to do anything at all, I just, I needed a safe place to go and this was the only place I could think of to go that maybe they won’t find me.”

The words barely left his lips before he finally lost the last bit of strength he had and promptly passed out and fell forward his head dangerously close to hitting the tile floor.

But a quick intervention from Balthazar quickly had Sam laying on the couch before he even touch the floor.

“Damn!” the angel muttered as he finally took in the many injuries that were all over Sam’s body.

“No need to do anything my fucking ass, you need medical attention.” Balthazar observed strangely an air of concern going unnoticed in his tone.


	2. Medical Help

Balthazar knelt beside Sam and touched a finger to his temple and tried to heal him but nothing happened.

Balthazar was unable to physically heal Sam and he knew why earlier Balthazar had used up all his energy fighting off a dozen angels at once. One of them had stabbed him in the leg with the Angel Blade before Balthazar could take same blade and kill the angel.

Now Balthazar had his leg wrapped up and this had occurred only a few short hours ago and Balthazar had almost no power left leaving him unable to heal Sam.

Sighing Balthazar limped to the kitchen and threw some rags in a pot to boil. If he couldn't heal Sam with angel magic then he would have to heal him the human way until his strength came back.

After about five minutes Balthazar lifted one of the rags and poured some of the hot water into a mixing bowl like you would use to make a cake and took it into the living room.

Cursing his leg he bent down onto his good knee beside the couch and pulled the rag out of the bowl and gave it a ringing out before gently pressing it to Sam’s face, and does his best to clean him up as he searched for his injury.

Noticing a tear in the boy’s clothes he without a single blush appearing on his face lifted the boy and removed both his jacket, shirt and jeans and laid the man on the couch dressed only in his boxer briefs.

Balthazar winced slightly as he saw the mass of welts, bruises and bleeding open wounds that covered his chest and side.

Balthazar could tell that some of the injuries were already turning into infections and Balthazar was so accustomed to just magically doing everything with a snap of a finger he was a bit unsure how to take care of these.

Balthazar took care of the parts that he knew how to clean the stuff that didn’t yet look infected while he thought about what can be done about the infections setting into some of the open wounds.

Feeling a bit frazzled for having to ask for help Balthazar picked up a cell phone that his friend Cas had pressured him into getting so that the two could communicate without other people hearing them he pushed a button on it that said Dean on it.

Why did he have Dean’s number? Well Cas had once told him that he might use Dean every once in a while to call and had made Balthazar put the number in his phone.

The phone rang only three times before hanging up and Balthazar puzzled hung it up and tried it again and each time it hung itself up Balthazar would just redial and then finally somebody on the other end answered.

“Alright who are you and why do you keep calling me? I don’t recognize the number so this better not just be some telemarketer.” Dean demanded.

“Actually I hate to admit this but I need your advice and I guess I need to let you know what just happened since Im not even sure you know about it.”

“Balthazar is that you? What do you need to let me know what do you need advice on?” Dean demanded and Balthazar recognized a note of fear in the man’s voice as if he was going out of his mind about something.

“It’s  about your brother, Sam. He’s here at my place and he’s in really bad shape. It looks like somebody beat the hell out of him because he’s got a lot of injuries and I don’t really have enough strength to magically heal him and he’s got a bit of an infection going on I need to know what to use that can take the infection down.” Balthazar explained quickly.

“Wait so Sam is with you? How the hell did he get there? He was here in town with me not long ago supposed to be helping me hunt down some vampires.”

Balthazar heard once more the note in the man’s voice change now to one that sounded strangely of relief.

“You didn’t know where he was did you? You were worrying about him?” Balthazar observed.

“Yeah I was but if he’s with you at least I know he’s in a safe place, I’m going to head over to Bobby’s for a bit I’m not going to try and stop in because by the sound of what you described I’m not so sure that what attacked him was a vampire, and if it was something other than a vamp it might follow me there, so I’m going to stay away until we know what hurt him as for what you can use to treat infections, you need anti infection ointment.”

Hanging up Balthazar went to his supply cabinet and searched through it for what he had been told to use and found none.

Glancing at Sam trying to think about what to do he used the power he still had to leave the house and popped into a nearby store and searched the medical aisle until he found what he was looking for a large bottle of ointment and some bandages.

Forgetting he hadn’t paid for them he disappeared from the store and went back to the house and to Sam.

Here he knelt back down cursing the pain in his leg which he was doing his best to ignore for Sam’s sake.

Opening the bottle he used a new warm rag and some soap and warm water to first clean the infected injuries and then rubbing some ointment onto the wounds using a Q-tip mindful that his hands might be too dirty to put on the wound.

Once the ointment was on he placed a bandage over it and rose. Balthazar found that after having spent so much of his time fixing up the young man’s injuries he was a bit wore out, but before he sat down to rest himself and take a look at his own wound he covered Sam with a blanket and without thinking ran a gentle hand through the locks of his hair and walked over to the rocking chair and slid into and started trying to doctor up his own leg injury.


	3. Friends

After having a bit of a rest Balthazar stood and quietly checked on Sam kneeling down to check the bandages and the infected wound, cleaning it again and putting a new bandage on them.

Sam whimpered softly a sign of some pain and Balthazar gently touched Sam’s shoulder as if instinctively.

“It’s okay, Sam, I’ve got you, you’re safe here.” Balthazar assured him not at all sure where his sudden kindness came from.

Balthazar had never been one to care about a bunch of humans especially the winchesters since usually they were Castiel’s little pets but looking at Sam, Balthazar felt the strangest urge to protect and care for him.

But seeing that Sam was for the moment fine, even if still unconscious he limped to the kitchen and put a pot of chicken broth on to boil.

He was cooking bacon in a frying pan for the grease when he heard the sound of glass breaking and froze, he cursed himself for still being weak power wise but grabbed for the angel knife under his robes and hurried back to the living room and saw four men standing over the couch knives raised ready to slaughter Sam.

Balthazar sprang forward knife out and slammed first into the closest one to him then kicked another. Balthazar fought all four of the men recognizing them to be angels rather than men, he was stabbing out at them with the angel knife.

Balthazar managed to kill three of them leaving him only one more angel ass to kick but by this time he was tiring fast and was getting slow and he saw the moment that his opponent recognized this and the opponent knocked Balthazar off his feet sending the knife flying and Turken sprang at him going in for the kill, Balthazar’s heart stopped as he waited for the blade to find his heart but the blade never found him.

Because just then a blade slammed right through into the chest of Turken and the angel fell over and died leaving an imprint of his wings on Balthazar’s floor. 

Standing in the angel’s place was Sam Winchester leaning against a wall for support looking like he wasn’t going to be able to last on his feet long.

Balthazar rose to his feet and as exhausted as he was he reached out and managed to catch Sam just before he fell to the floor.

“Come on Sam, let’s get you back to the couch before you hurt yourself.” Balthazar suggested to the boy.

Sam was a bit unsteady on his feet but Balthazar kept talking to him encouraging him “It’s okay, Sam, just lean on me, I won’t let you fall.”

Balthazar quickly laid Sam across the couch and quickly checked Sam’s bandages to make sure he hadn’t displaced any.

Sam looked at Balthazar with confusion at first as if trying to remember how he had gotten to Balthazar’s place.

But then he looked down at himself and took in his injuries and He saw the moment Sam remembered what had happened to him and watched Sam’s face fall and the light that had just been in the boy’s eyes disappear as he lay down and stared into the distance.

Balthazar having seen quickly kneels down further beside him “Hey, hey, what’s wrong Sam? How did you get in this state?”

Sam looked up at Balthazar tears running down the usually tough boys face. 

“I was jumped by an angel, I was jumped by Castiel, he tried to kill me, he stabbed me, he beat me and basically did this to me, I only escaped by a hair on my head, I managed to crawl away from him long enough to make the symbol and send him away from me. 

I was in shock at this time and even though I was hurt pretty bad I got on a bus and made my way here, I was afraid to go to Dean. I was so afraid that Castiel would hurt him too, I was so afraid Dean would be killed if he tried to help me, and I also knew that would be the first place Cas would look in order to find me again. I don’t know where the idea came from but I put myself on a bus and came here instead, somehow I had convinced myself that I would at least find a safe place here.”

“Well whatever it was that told you to come here, they told you right, you are in deed safe here with me, cause you know at least by now I wouldn’t harm a hair on your head.”

Sam nodded “I can see that you’ve done more than provided me with a same place to rest, you’ve provided me with Medical treatment, and I thank you for that Balthazar for now on you have my loyalty anything you need, whether it be a safe place like I asked for or help in some other way you are welcome to it.”

“Sam you have already given me back what I’ve done for you, Sam you are injured and yet you just saved my feathery ass.” Balthazar responded.

Sam smiled “yes, but I also happen to know you were protecting me. I couldn’t let you die for me.” Sam responded.

Balthazar took Sam’s hand in his and suggested “Let’s just agree to be friends then.” 

Sam squeezed Balthazar’s hand back and nodded in agreement “Done, you and I are friends, and once you are a friend of Sam Winchester you are a friend forever.” Sam promised him.

Balthazar placed a hand to Sam’s face and whispers softly “Now my friend rest, I want you to sleep.”

Balthazar wanted to go a murder Cas for the eyes that still held no light and wanted to hurt somebody for hurting and betraying his Sam.

Balthazar shook his head not his Sam, since when had he thought of Sam as his? They were friends but that didn’t make Sam his.

He had no idea where that had come from nor why he felt so incredibly protective of the boy, but as he started to sit down to think it over the smell of smoke quickly made him jump up and hobble as fast as possible to the kitchen to take the bacon off the stove.

Placing bacon on a desert plate he poured some of the grease into the chicken broth and poured the chicken and now bacon broth into a bowl and carried into the living room where he saw that Sam still hadn’t gone back to sleep.

Approaching him he knelt down and handed him the bowl and plate and said in a very bossy   
tone “Eat I won’t have my friend die of starvation when it seems like I might actually be able to heal this injuries.”

But Sam looked at the bowl and plate with a dead cold look as if not really seeing them before handing them back “I’m not really hungry.” Sam responded.

Balthazar growled at Sam “I didn’t say you had a choice Sam, I told you to eat something I don’t care if you’re hungry or not eat it.” 

But Sam ignored the request he placed the bowl and plate on the bedside table and curled up on himself and just lay there staring at the back of the couch.

Sighing Balthazar took the bowl and plate back and set them into the microwave deciding to save it in case Sam changed his mind later.

Balthazar stretched out in his arm chair and fell asleep himself.


	4. Some illnesses Hide!

Sometime during the night Balthazar woke to the sound of moans coming from the couch the sound so pitiful and strange to Balthazar that he shot up from his armchair and was kneeling beside him in concern.

Sam was covered in sweat and was thrashing and whimpering loudly, screams that if made by anyone else would probably have annoyed a normal human.

Balthazar placed a hand to the thrashing boy’s forehead and found that it was burning hot. Hurrying to the kitchen he quickly ran to the fridge and pulled out as many bottles of french champagne as he could carry in his arms and raced back.

He started sticking bottles all over Sam’s body, one under each of his arm pits, one against his groin and one under each knee, and even placed one against his neck before grabbing the medical alcohol and anti infection cream and quickly cleans and redresses the infected wounds worry lining his brow.

Instead of going back to his armchair Balthazar knelt beside the couch and just took the boy’s hand in his own wondering why the thought of anything happening to the winchester frightened him.

He wondered how it could be that an infection could have taken such a fast toll on Sam so quickly, when he had just been sitting up and talking a few short hours ago.

Looking down at the feverish boy he sat in silence as he tried to dissect the feelings that seeing Sam like this was bringing to his mind feelings he would never have harbored before accept maybe for his old and dearest friend Cas, he still couldn’t figure out when he Balthazar who had never care about anyone else but Castiel and himself, had suddenly decided he cared more about the young Sam Winchester than he did about his oldest friend that had tried to kill the boy.

Balthazar thought back to a day long ago not long after he had just met the Winchesters, well he had of course met them before that but the first couple times he had come across Sam he hadn’t had his soul in his body and it had just somehow been different.

But he had just appeared to Bobby’s house and was currently unnoticed for the moment, the boys had just returned to the present reality after he had sent them to an alternate world to distract Raphael while he tried to find the weapons he had forgotten the location too and needed a bit of time to find.

Well the two boys were talking to Cas about the situation and he had heard Dean cursing his actions and Balthazar had almost popped in and given him a piece of his mind and he had almost decided to completely turn around and turn his back on the Winchester boys forever when another voice had spoken up and said “Stop it Dean, don’t judge him so quickly have you forgotten that helping others has always been what we were about? Balthazar came to us for help did he not? He may not have told us what he was trying to do but if he had maybe the two of us wouldn’t have played our parts right,Raphael would have known something was off and Balthazar wouldn’t have had time to do anything. 

I for one do not mind helping Cas or even Balthazar every once in awhile.” Turning around Balthazar had seen that the speaker had been of course the youngest Winchester Sam and in the moment he had felt a strange sort of fondness toward him.

But when he had decided that he liked Sam more than Castiel he couldn’t figure out.

Balthazar soon realized that he was once again not alone, standing up he pulled out his knife and whirled around to find more angels surrounding the living room.

He looked at them surprised recognizing each of them as angels that were loyal only to Raphael. 

“What is this? Raphael send you here to kill me then?” Balthazar asked expecting that to be the answer.

“Oh no, not at all Raphael has sent us to tie up some loose ends that our idiot brother had botched up on us,  Zantar had been supposed to kill Sam Winchester but apparently even the disguise we had cleverly decided to use hadn’t been enough, he made the mistake of underestimating the kid so now I’m here to finish his job.” One of the angels responded.

Balthazar quietly eased himself between Sam and the angel intruders keeping knife ready “So it was Zantar that had caused such injuries to Sam, so it wasn’t Castiel that hurt him?” 

The angels all laughed at the thick question “of course it wasn’t Castiel loves the boys I don’t think he has the guts to even touch the boys, we just wanted Sam to think it was Castiel so that we could get close enough without suspicion to kill him.”

Balthazar felt all the anger he had harbored toward Castiel fall from his shoulders and turn toward Raphael instead.

“Well you won’t be finishing your mission either cause if you want Sam Winchester you are going to have to go through me first and I will destroy anyone that even thinks about touching My Sammy!”

Balthazar paused his face once more turning to one of confusion at the words that had just escaped his mouth trying to chastise himself in his mind.

No he is not your Sammy and never has been never will be.  
The angels all flew at Balthazar and he soon found himself fighting for not just his own life but Sam’s as well, and no matter how many times they tossed him down Balthazar would spring back up and attack before they could make it to the boy.

Balthazar was thrown against a table where he lay in a pile of debris, standing back up rubbing his back the same smart ass angel looked at him quizzically “Since when Balthazar have you ever been a fan of the Winchesters? Since when have you ever cared about anyone but yourself? “

Balthazar remained silent and whipped blood from his nose as the angels taunted him. Then as if they thought it would bother Balthazar they threw a taunt at him that he had once used to describe Castiel’s behavior towards the boys.

“Step back Balthazar he isn’t worth you fight over.” The angel sneered.

Balthazar continued trying to push them back and responded with a snap “I can’t do that, cause I..I love him.” 

Balthazar suddenly felt emotionally vulnerable as the words popped out unexpectedly as he hadn’t even been thinking anything of the sort and hadn’t even known that he loved his Sam until just then, but for the moment he brushed it aside and continued trying to fight them off but blushing slightly as he did.

It took all of about what felt like three hours before Balthazar stabbed his knife through the chest of the last angel.

Dragging each of them out side he dug a giant hole and threw all four angel bodies into the one hole and covered it and hide the hole by planting a bush over it.

Returning back to the house Balthazar sank back down beside Sam and gently touched his cheeks worried quite a bit about the fact that he felt warmer than earlier for some unknown reason.

Balthazar couldn’t figure out why Sam was getting worse rather than better then as he watched Sam he thought about what Raphael had said about Zantar. And as soon as he thought about the trick Balthazar suddenly figured out the answer to why Sam was getting so much sicker.

Balthazar easily recalled the empty eyes he had seen when Sam had been awake and the slow way he talked and had almost seemed to not be able to look even him in the eyes as if afraid, as if he had been afraid of him as well as Castiel but why would he have been afraid of him when he was taking care of him?

But the answer was plain, Castiel was the boy’s friend.   
Castiel had always been one to want to take care of and protect the boys, had always presented each of the boys with the feelings of safety and trust and comfort.

None of the boys would expect Castiel to hurt them in anyway and Sam apparently had no idea that the angel that attacked him was not Castiel and was obviously hurt mentally as well as Physically..and it was understandable.

Balthazar realized finally seeing the depression that was lying underneath the surface that was likely going to kill the boy if he couldn’t find a way to break through the depression.

What was he going to do?

But even as he asked the question he knew what had to be done.

What his Sam needed with not him, what his Sammy needed was Castiel himself cause the only way to heal Sam was for Sam to learn the truth about what had really gone down and who had really hurt him.


	5. Desperate measures

Balthazar reluctantly left Sam's side and tried to send out a signal to Cas trying his hardest to get his attention button his amazement he appeared to have ignored the call.

Balthazar realized quickly that Cas just have made some kind of ward that would prevent even his signal to get through Cas was usually very clever at doing that.

He was desperate and was trying to think fast as he returned to check on Sam and noted quickly he was much worst and without a miracle he would not last the night possibly not even the next couple hours.

“Dean.” Sam whimpered through his fever.

And Balthazar looked at Sam a desperate plan made in only a hopeless situation formed.

Popping out of the house quickly he appeared at Bobby's and at Dean's side.

“Come I need you're help with something.” Touching Dean's arm he poofed them both to the edge of Bobby's roof.

“What's going on? What do you need me to do!” Dean asked.

“Well I need to throw you.”

Balthazar lifted Dean and tossed him over the roof without any other warning and watched on edge secretly ready to jump in and grab Dean before he hit the ground but waiting for what he was hoping would happen first.

But Balthazar didn't end up having to do anything cause suddenly Castiel was there on the roof Dean safely at his side and Balthazar smiled awkwardly as he noted the anger on both faces.

“I thought you were my friend Ba? and you tried to kill Dean?” Cas asked.

“Cas I busted wanted to get your attention, It's Sam... He's dying on my couch.” Balthazar said quickly into big a hurry to defend his actions yet.

Castiel upon hearing this poofed all of them to Balthazar's house.

Striding over to Sam he knelt beside the boy and seeing how badly Sam really was he touched his forehead healing the infection and the other injuries so that he was good as new again.

Sam slowly opened his eyes saw Castiel and went bonkers.

He jumped from the couch and scrambled behind Balthazar in an effort to get away from Cas.

Castiel was instantly confused and concerned “why is Sam afraid of me all of a sudden?”

Balthazar ignored Cas at first and secretly felt rather touched that Sam had come to him for Safety rather than Dean.

But turning he touched the wary Sam's face. “Sam you're okay it's okay he's not here to hurt you he came to heal you. it wasn't him Sam.”

Sam looked at Bal “But I saw him.” 

“No Sam you saw what Raphael's henchmen wanted you to see, they thought if you believed it was Cas hurting you that you wouldn't call Cas for help.. what they didn't count on was you coming to me.”

Sam looked up his list depressed eyes showing that he wanted to believe the words…

“So the attacker was another angel pretending to be Cas?” Sam seemed to be thinking back and nodded 

“I see it now how could I have been so stupid so quick to believe my friend who has only ever protected me would want to hurt me that other angel was wearing a hoodie so I couldn't see his face Cas never wears a hoodie I should have known.”

Balthazar nodded “don't beat yourself up, it's understandable the guy looked like him and probably had done something to sound like him so you had no way other than the hood to know but all that matters is knowing that now.”

Sam looked at Cas awkwardly the light starting to return back to his eyes.

He stepped forward and when Cas opened them he fell into Castiel's arms.

Cas just hugged him back comfortingly in his own awkward way.


	6. I Don't Care, But I Need You!

Dean watched from the side the emotional hug between Sam and Castiel take place then noted the way Balthazar was also watching.

His face showed a sense of relief but also a hint of sadness threatening to break through.

Dean walked over to Balthazar and placed a palm on Balthazar's shoulder.

“So Balthazar want to explain why you tried to kill me?” Dean asked.

Balthazar  started to explain but Sam pulled out of Castiel’s hug and interrupted.

“Dean Bal wasn't trying to kill you he was trying to get Castiel's attention and it worked didn't it.”

“Sam he threw me off a roof!”Dean complained.

“Stop whining you were never in any real danger Bal knew Castiel would save you and if he hadn't Bal would have just grabbed you himself.” Sam explained confidently.

Tears sprang to Balthazar's eyes without warning confused Castiel touched his friend’s shoulder.

“What? What's the problem?” 

Bal smiled through it. “Just not many people have stood up for me like that. And he called me Bal, he nicknamed me, nobody has ever nicknamed me before!”

Dean was surprised by the nickname as well.

“Sam since when do you give people nicknames?” Dean asked.

“I don't know, Bal is just special I guess and has perfectly well earned it.” Sam shrugged.

But Balthazar had also come to another conclusion and he covered it up by deciding to be an asshole “So are you going to stand around my house all day are you two going to take Sam home with you two? It’s not like he really needs my help anymore, and I certainly don’t need him, I’d like to go back to my quiet peaceful night before it was interrupted by a boy I could care less about.”

Bal turned his back on Sam and the others acting as if he really didn’t care.

“Sam? Sam what is it?” Dean asked quickly sounding a bit concerned causing Balthazar to turn to look in time to see Sam fighting back tears and was fixing to cry. 

His heart suddenly squeezed and he was tempted to hug the boy and comfort him but he hung back, there was no need for the boy to know how much Bal really did care.

But then Sam broke down and started crying into his hands not responding ot Dean or Cas who were instantly concerned.

“Come on Sam, what’s wrong?” Dean begged him.

Sam was just sobbing into his hands and Balthazar knew instantly that the reason Sam was hesitant to respond was because he had stupidly managed to hurt him.

Balthazar dropped his walls and forgot everything but Sam in that moment and sank down in front of him pulling him to his chest.

“Sam, Sam, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that I should never have told you that, I didn’t mean it I swear I didn’t.”

Sam looked into Balthazar’s face “I thought you said you were my friend.” 

“Sam I am your friend, I didn’t mean what I said just now I swear I was lying when I said it.” Balthazar whispers softly holding him closer.

“”Why? Why would you say something like that if you didn’t mean it?” Sam asked softly.

“Sam I saw that you didn’t need me anymore, you have your all healed up again,and you have Castiel, you have Dean, you have Bobby, you don’t need me, so I tried to pretend I didn’t need you, but the truth is Sam, you may not need me, but I ...I need you.” Balthazar admitted.

Sam’s face turned to one of anger and he took Balthazar’s hand in his own “Balthazar listen to me, so what if I have my brother, if I have Bobby if I have Castiel as a friend that  does not mean I don’t need you I will never stop needing you in my life, I care about you Balthazar.”

Balthazar pulled Sam back into his arms and squeezed him close again feeling touched by Sam’s words.

“But that’s not even the biggest reason I was trying to distance myself from you, the biggest reason is that I have feelings for you that are a bit stronger than that of a friend, I think to be honest I may even love you, and I understood that well you may not return it, in which case being close to you may just cause things to be awkward.” Balthazar admitted nervously his blunt honesty finally tumbling out.

Sam’s eyes widened only a tab before he pulled from Balthazar’s arms and quietly pressed his lips to the angels gently.


	7. Truth Behind Action

Balthazar was pretty surprised by the kiss but not wanting to miss an opportunity, Bal quickly pulled him closer and deepened the kiss giving back.

He heard to his shock and to his pure happiness, Sam moan into his mouth. The kiss lasted all of but ten seconds.

“AHEM? Are you going to just sit there and kiss all night or are you going to come up for air anytime soon?” Dean asked.

Sam pulled away reluctantly but only to look at Dean and respond “Hey Dean? How about you and Cas go find out what’s playing at the theatre and leave us alone. Oh and Cas...Thanks for healing the fever.” 

Cas just nodded and smiled as Dean grumbled about Sam being a smart ass before Cas touched Dean’s shoulder and the two of them disappeared leaving Sam and Balthazar alone in the house again.

Turning back to Balthazar, he grinned “So Bal, how was that for akward? Cause you see the truth is, I love you too, I knew I loved you the minute I woke up to find myself on your couch and you taking care of me, even though I never asked for that..all I had asked you for was a safe place to go while I healed though I had no idea how badly injured I really was.”

He kissed Sam on the forehead “Well I knew I loved you when those other angels came to hurt you, I just I realized in that moment that I would do anything in my power to protect you even if it costed me my life.”

Without another word Balthazar pulled Sam back into his arms.

“Now before your brother so rudely interrupted us I think I remember exactly where we were.” he whispers seductively and slipped his lips back over Sam’s.

Leaning into Balthazar Sam kissed him back happily knowing this time nobody was there to interfere with them.

When Balthazar finally pulled away they were both breathing hard.

“So hey, Sam now that we know this stuff what do you say about coming over one day for dinner or something sometimes?” Balthazar suggested.

Sam’s face wore a look of disappointment over something but he tried to cover it with a smile anyway “Of course I’d like that.”

“Wait, don’t do that Sam, don’t hide stuff from me, if there’s something bothering you I want you to feel free to tell me.” Balthazar said quickly.

Sam blushed “Just while we were kissing I guess I was just kind of hoping you would want to you know..”

He stopped and looked away a bit too embarrassed to finish.

Balthazar knew what Sam meant pretty easily but wanted to hear Sam say it and wanted to hear him specifically say he wanted it.

“You thought I would want to what Sam? It’s okay, I just told you to feel free to tell me anything I promise I won’t think any different of you.” Balthazar promised gently prodding him for the information.

Sam blushed if possible even redder and he stammered a bit as he finally admitted what was on his mind.

“I just thought maybe well..I guess it was stupid I mean of course it’s too soon, I’m being too fast with it, I just thought you might want to have..have sex.” He admitted.

“No Sam it wasn’t stupid at all, because the thing is I do want to have sex with you, I just didn’t want you to think I was moving too fast.”

Sam didn’t respond to this instead he covered Balthazar’s mouth with his own and kissed him.

“Shut up Bal and touch me.”

A spark flared up in his eyes and he lifts Sam into his arms bridal style and uses his angel mojo to get them to his master bedroom where he was laid on a nice soft feather bed with feathery pillows.

And then Balthazar lips find his once more and Sam felt his mind start to spin as he kissed back with sweet bliss.


	8. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you reading this you finally get to find out why this is called drips of honey!

No longer missing Balthazar stood over Sam and the bed where a snap of fingers had both of them completely naked.

He was surveying him thoughtfully, “do you know what my favorite thing to put in my mouth is Sam?”

Sam was full of heat and was a bit taken by the seemingly random question being asked during such a moment as this.

“No what?” Sam asked curiously.

“A special Langnese Black forest honey, it's the sweetest thing I've ever put in my mouth, very expensive but I happen to have some of it right here on the dresser.” Balthazar whispers.

He picks up the jar and opens it slowly and dips a silver spoon into the center.

Setting aside the jar he climbs onto the bed and whispers “spread out for me.”

Sam spread himself out not understanding what Bal was planning but then the spoon was hovering over Sam's large body and drips of honey was spilled in a line going from Sam’s chest to his feet and finally the largest portion of honey was poured onto Sam’s dick.

Sam shivered under the sticky cold mess but then the spoon was gone and Balthazar's mouth was on Sam's chest and he was licking and sucking the honey from Sam's skin.

Sam gasped as the feel of Balthazar’s tongue and lips somehow seemed to set his skin on fire with desire.

And then Balthazar’s lips started moving lower following the trail of honey licking and sucking the skin until the sticky honey was gone from the skin and then he would move slowly to the next drop of honey he followed the trail down to the tall man’s feet and then he sat gazing into Sam's eyes as he pulled one by one each of Sam's toes into the mouth and sucked them and slid his tongue around them and did this to both feet.

Sam was whimpering at this point with need but then Balthazar's lips were moving up again and Sam gave a sharp cry as if burning from the I sides when Balthazar's tongue found his hard erection.

Balthazar sucked and licked it being thorough finding all the dripped honey in all the creases.

Sam was slowly going mad the sensation of that tongue on his manhood driving him slowly insane.

And then Sam was whimpering and begging…

“Bal!”

“Shhh not yet Sam.”

Balthazar lifted something from the bedside dresser drawer and squeezed something onto his hand.

The angel gently slipped two very cold fingers into Sam and gently thrusted them in and it of him.

“Bal please.” He begged once more.

“Not yet.” He whispered.

Balthazar was still finger fucking Sam and the tall man looked at Balthazar his eyes flashing “you fucking son of a..”

Sam never finished what he had been about to say instead his words were replaced with a soft deep throated moan as Balthazar's cock was suddenly thrusted into Sam's body.

Balthazar smirked at the sudden change and slid down deeper.

Both of them gasped and soon Balthazar was moaning too as he fucked Sam hard no longer holding back as the sensation of being sheathed in such tightness started driving him wild.

Balthazar managed a few.more thrust before his control snapped and he spiraled out of control his hips slamming hard and fast into Sam.

Both man and Angel came hard with explosive cries of release Bal’s cum filling Sam's ass while Sam's exploded all over the bed.

Balthazar pulled out and they lay exhaustedly in each other's arms and Sam drifted to sleep with his head in the center of Balthazar's chest and soon for the first time in Sam's entire life he snored.

Balthazar just smiled at the sound deciding that Sam's snore was actually rather hot and admittedly a big turn on and Bal groaned if Sam kept making such a cute sound Balthazar knew he just might end up fucking him a second time before the man went home.

But slowly surely Bal fell fast asleep.


	9. Worry

Sam returns home whistling much to Dean's surprise.

“Damn little brother what the hell bit you?” Dean asked looking up from Bobby's table.

Cas was also looking at Sam curiously.

Sam blushed “oh Dean I just had the most perfect night with my Bal.” 

Cas looked a bit surprised that Sam had called Balthazar his.

But Sam ignored this taking up a beer and taking a swig so full of happiness. 

“Hell I don't think even a hunt would ruin the moment.” Sam whispers.

Dean shrugged and Bobby looked at him knowingly “you love him don't you?” 

Sam blushed but nods “I didn't think about it but I believe I do"

The men stopped teasing Sam and Dean got serious “now honestly how you feeling?”

And Sam knew he was referring to having gotten jumped.

“I'm feeling a lot better thanks to Bal, and now that I've been told the truth about what happened I'm emotionally better to.”

Cas nodded “good now for future reference just know I will never ever hurt you Sam never.”

A smile came up on Sam's face “I know that now Cas and should have known that when that one attacked me.”

Cas hugged Sam “it's okay, you couldn't have known you only knew what your eyes saw.”

“Something happened after we left didn't it?” Dean says knowingly.

Sam blushed “we talked first about our feelings for each other and next thing I knew I was in his bed.”

“I knew it.” Dean said triumphantly “you are definitely wearing a fresh just been laid expression on your face. “

“Yeah and I'm exhausted..I'm going to go get some rest.” Sam responded.

He puts down empty beer bottle he slides over to Bobby's couch and passes out on it and sleeps.

…….

Days passed and Sam received no phone calls from Balthazar and he started to wonder if maybe the night he had spent with Balthazar had meant nothing to him. If it had then why had he not called?

He was an angel so why hadn't he popped over to see him? Why has there been no word or sign from him?

Sam started getting upset but says nothing and asks nobody about him even as a fear in heart started.

He wondered if maybe he should call himself but didn't want to seem desperate or to worried..last thing he needed was for Balthazar to think he was to needy. 

But ever since he had declared his feelings for Balthazar he had been somehow expecting he'd want to be with him more would want to hang out maybe even end up in bed again.

Sam starts getting into Bobby's beer more often than usual drinking out of distress and worry. 

Cas noticing this grabbed Sam by the shoulder “what's wrong Sam? “

Sam sipping his fifth beer of the day looks up a bit drunk and ready to talk.

“It's Balthazar, I haven't heard anything from him since that one night with him..and I'm worried he may have changed his mind about being with me.” He admitted.

Cas groans quietly “Sam I'm almost sure that's not Balthazar problem , you should call him. Balthazar likes you Sam but he's probably trying to let you rest and probably thinks you still need to finish recovering or something.”

Sam looks at the phone. “I wouldn't look to desperate if I called him?”

Cas laughed “not at all Sam just give it a shot.”

Sam lifted the phone and called him.

“Hello? Who's calling?” A voice asked cautiously.

Sam swallowed “hey Bal, it's me Sam I just well wanted to well just chat I guess if you're not too busy.”

“Oh hey Sam, I'll always make time for you.” Balthazar responds his voice going all soft.

Sam felt his heart surge and all the fear he had felt disappear and a relieved left his mouth accidentally.

“Are you okay Sam?” Balthazar asked gently having heard.

Sam decided upon honesty.

“I was a bit worried..cause I haven't heard from you since that night and thought maybe you'd changed your mind and I was afraid it was too soon for me to be the one to call.” 

Balthazar listens in silence for a moment.

“I think I get now why Bobby calls you boys idjits. I care about you Sam, you should know that I haven't changed my mind and never will. I didn't contact you Sam cause I thought you needed some rest for a bit you're still healing somewhat.”

Sam nods though Bal couldn't see him. 

 

“Okay, I'm sorry Bal.”

“It’s fine Sam, don't apologize for getting worried I could have at least checked on you but I was so afraid of disturbing you from much needed rest”


	10. The news

After several months of Sam finding every excuse in the book to call and chat with Balthazar or going over to visit just to have a little shag in the bed again Sam woke up puking his head off over a toilet.

Dean hearing him came running “Sam are you okay? Someone hurt you?”

Sam shook his head “I think I got the flu.” 

Dean sighed as Sam puked again.

Cas walked in and looked right at Sam.

“It's not the flu.” Cas said quietly.

“What then could this be?” Sam demanded surprised.

Cas touches Sam on the waist “you're carrying a Nephilim..your pregnant.”

Sam touched the spot where Cas had laid his hand.

Pregnant? Sam's mind thought he felt a surge of emotion first happiness and then fear.

Would Balthazar leave him when he found out? Would he accept the baby? Should he call him now and tell him?

Sam's face seemed to carry some of his worry cause Cas touched Sam's shoulder “you okay Sam? Is it Balthazar’s?” 

Sam nods “what if he leaves me over it? What if he doesn't want a child with me? “

“Sam that won't happen “ Cas told him.

“How do you know?” Sam demanded

“Because I know my friend. He loves you..and he'll be at least supportive if he's not happy. The child is just as much his fault as yours.”

Sam picks up his cellphone and calls Balthazar and Dean and Cas leave to give Sam a bit of privacy.

“Hey Mooseling, what's up?” Balthazar answers.

Sam is nervous “we need to talk..I have news to share with you..”

“We'll come on over than my door is open to you.”

Sam hangs up grabs keys and drives over to Balthazar's still trying not to be sick.

“Hey Sam now what's wrong, you sounded funny over the phone, a bit of Dom Sam?” He asking offering a shot of alcohol.

“No thank you Balthazar I can't drink right now.” he mumbled.

“Everything ok Sam?” He asked gently sitting down and taking Sam's hand in his own.

Sam tears up as he's so afraid Balthazar wouldn't want this or him anymore after the confession.

“I'm pregnant..and it's yours….” He whispered.

Balthazar sat in silence for a moment before saying, 

“Are you saying you don't want to have my child? That you want me to undo it for you?” Balthazar asked.

Sam touched it protectively “No that's not what I'm saying, I want this child..I want our child but I also still want you..”

“What does wanting my child have to do with wither you want me?” Balthazar asked confused.

Sam looks up “now that I'm pregnant the relationship will change and you won't want me anymore..” he whispered.

Balthazar grabbed him from the couch and into a kiss “where the hell do you get that damn fool idea from? I want you Sam, I love you Sam and I will love that baby that you are carrying with everything I have..but this relationship will be changing but not just because of the baby but because I've been wanting to ask you anyway if you'd be interested in moving in here with me..”

Sam smiles and nods “I'd love to move in with you Balthazar.”

Balthazar kissed Sam and before long they both ended up in bed.


	11. Event and An arrival."

Sam stands in front of a mirror breathing hard trying to settle his nerves. He was dressed in a white suit and hat and trying to hide his baby bump which was now so big hiding it was pretty much a lost cost..he was pretty close to popping.

The door opens “Sam are you okay? Everyone is waiting on you...it's time to walk down that aisle and start your life with your new fiance..and become his husband his mate.”

Sam looks up at his brother “I'm good I'm coming just nervous…I’ve never been married before and I'm very clearly pregnant..”

“I've got you little brother, you wear that baby bump rather well it looks good on you..take my hand and as you Best man I'll walk you down that aisle.” Dean smiled assuringly.

“Thanks Dean.” He takes his brother's arm and allows him to lead him from the bathroom and down the hall towards the chamber.

Taking a deep breath he walks down the aisle while Bobby, Cas, Jodie, Donna watch from their seats even the ghosts of his mom and Dad sat nearby watching next to Crowley who had agreed to let them be at the wedding if Bobby would kiss him. He now sits beside Bobby while the ghosts smile proudly at their sons.

Sam finally stands across from Balthazar and they're holding each others hand as the Officiant reads the vows as they both repeat them.

The moment the man announced them mates Balthazar stopped him off his feet and kisses him deeply.

Sam and Balthazar then lead the way to the reception hall.

Sam and Balthazar both ate steak, fish, caviar, sushi and strawberry Cheese cake three layer wedding cake..

Instead of wine for the toast Sam and Balthazar had decided to serve Dom, as that was Balthazar’s favorite but Sam drank a nice nonalcholic pina colada drink instead due to his being pregnant.

Bobby approached Sam and Balthazar and gave each of them a nice hug. “I’m so happy that you found somebody to settle down with that makes you happy.”

“Yes, I sure did, in fact in light of being both a new father and that I’m married I’ve decided I am going to retire from being a hunter for a while at least until our baby is out of the nest. I don’t want to take the chance of some monster hunting my kid or trying to kill my angel to get at me,” Sam admitted nervously.  
“Well you do you Sam, only you can decide what is best for your family, if you think retiring from hunting is the best way to protect your child then do it, if you decide you would still rather hunt it’s still pretty feasible since you have an angel to help you protect your child and I’ve seen he’s a tough and strong angel too who will stop at nothing to protect what is his.” Bobby told him.

After he walked away Cas tapped Sam’s shoulder.

Turning he smiles “Hey Cas.” 

He hugs him.

“Do you mind if I um..” He leaned in so that only Balthazar and Sam could hear him.

“I know this is your reception and your day but do you mind if I Propose to the man I love most?”

“No, not at all.” Sam says honestly grinning like a fool.

Cas nods and walks over to Dean “Hey, Dean would you like to dance with me on the dance floor?”

Dean stood nervously “I can’t really dance, but for you I’ll give it a shot.” 

Cas smiled softly “I’ll teach you, it’s really easy.” 

Dean smiled and took his hand allowing Cas to lead him out to the middle of the dance floor everyone else stops what they are doing to look at what Cas and Dean were doing curious at what they were doing as nobody else was trying to dance yet.

Once in the middle Cas took Dean’s hand and went down on one knee pulling a black box from his pocket and opening it revealing a silver band with a tiny diamond that was very symbolic of angel grace set in the middle of a set of wings. It was beautiful. But then Cas smiles and asks.

“Dean we’ve been best friends for several years now, and have been dating for two and I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it, would you Dean Winchester Marry me and be my mate forever and ever?”

Dean felt his hard wall crumble as he looks into the beautiful blue eyes of his angel and starts crying. But at the same time he nods “Yes, Cas, Yes of course I will.” 

Cas slid the engagement ring onto his finger.

Dean helped Cas up off the ground and there is a loud clap as the room applauded happily for them as Cas takes his hands and gazing into each other’s eyes they dance Cas leading it and showing Dean the steps slowly at first and then as Dean got the hang of it they truly danced together.

But in that moment Sam dropped the glass of pina colada to the floor shattering glass everywhere as blood fell from between his legs and spilled to the floor and Sam fell to the floor among the glass.

Balthazar quickly fell beside his new husband and quickly carries him from the building and zapping them back home. He laid Sam on several trash bags and blankets and strips him down already certain he knew what was happening.

Cas appeared into the room with Dean and together they help try to keep Sam calm while Balthazar works on Sam helping him as he slowly gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

Wrapping the new baby into a small fluffy white blanket he lays him into Sam’s arm and looks proudly at his new husband and son.

“So Sam what’s it going to be what am I to call my new Nephew? “ Dean asked with pleased look in his eye at how cute his brother looked with a tiny human in his arms and just how right he looked.

He gazed at Cas and tried to imagine what Cas would look like holding one of their own and smiles a private smile as he decides that he’d look hot and very cute holding a little boy of their own.

Sam smiles as he gazed at Balthazar “His name is Colt D, Winchester,” 

“What’s the D stand for Sam?” Cas asked softly already suspecting.

“ Dean.” Sam whispers not quite meeting his brother’s eye at first.

When he finally looks up Dean has tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Well hello Colt, I’m sure you will grow up to be a very powerful and strong Nephelium.”

Dean then turns and looks at Cas “lets go home and let the new parents and newly weds have their privacy and we can talk more about our own upcoming marriage. I feel like Celebrating”

Cas looped his arm around Dean’s and zaps them home to the bunker and into Dean’s room. Cas slipped his lips over Dean’s and they share their first kiss as an engaged couple.


End file.
